A collectible miniature figurine is a figure that is collected, or that is designed or suitable to be collected, for purposes of hobby, gaming, display or investment.
Typically, the better condition a collectible miniature figurine is in the more valuable it may be. Further, collectible miniature figurines that are less adorned with extraneous features that are not necessary to the collectible miniature figurine itself, e.g., markings, letterings, or other physical additions to a base which supports the collectible miniature figurine, may also make a collectible miniature figurine more valuable.
It is also common today that collectible miniature figurines may be used as part of a game piece to be used with a particular game. In such situations, the collectible miniature figurine is typically rotatably and fixedly secured to a game base.